L'idylle de Severus Snape
by Malicia-Snapy
Summary: Alors qu'il pensait mourir et rejoindre sa chère et tendre, il sera sauvée...mais à quel prix ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Je laisse ma fiction Malicia Snape en suspens et j'en commence une autre, qui sera plus courte et qui est déjà terminé (sur papier) et se situe entre 7 et 8 chapitres.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et si possible, pourriez-vous prendre le temps de me donner vos avis ? Merci d'avance.**

**Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'oeuvre de JKR.**

**J'écris pour le plaisir d'être lu et je ne gagne rien du tout en faisant cela.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, merci de prendre ce temps pour me lire.**

**Ps : Oubliez pas les reviews, je compte sur vous :).**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

* * *

><p>Dans le silence agréable de la nuit, son regard se déposa sur la silhouette allongée à ses côtés. La couette ne couvrait que la moitié du corps de la femme endormie, son dos nu étant exposé à la vue du professeur de potions. Celui-ci ne dormait plus : assis dans « leur » lit, dos collé à la tête de lit, il était occupé à observer celle qui faisait son bonheur, un micro-sourire accroché sur son visage.<p>

Se sentant soudainement observé, le sommeil de la femme en fut troublé, si bien qu'elle se réveilla. Tâtant le matelas à la recherche du corps de son conjoint, elle tomba sur la cuisse du Maître des Potions. Surprise, elle tourna la tête en direction de Severus.

« Tu ne dors plus ? » lui demanda-t-elle, l'air ensommeillée.

Severus haussa l'un de ses sourcils en une mimique habituelle mais ne répondit pas, retenant un sarcasme qu'il préférait réserver aux cornichons qui leur servaient d'élèves.

Ne s'en formalisant plus depuis très longtemps, la femme l'obligea à se rallonger et se blottie contre lui, l'une de ses jambes se mêlant aux siennes, sa tête reposant sur son torse pâle. Pensant qu'elle s'était rendormie, Severus glissa une main sur la hanche de sa compagne, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui, et déposa rapidement un baisé sur ses cheveux. Cependant, elle ne dormait pas. Souriant face à la douceur de son compagnon, elle déposa également un baisé sur sa clavicule. Severus ne s'en formalisa pas, leurs démonstrations d'affection étaient devenu une habitude...seulement quand ils étaient seuls, bien évidemment.

Lentement, elle passa son index le long des cicatrices que Severus avaient sur le torse, et elles étaient nombreuses, certaines se retrouvant même dans son dos ou descendant jusqu'à ses jambes. La guerre n'avait pas été tendre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle en avait été témoin. Elle se replongea alors dans de douloureux souvenirs...


	2. Souvenirs d'Enfance

**Bonjour à tous :).**

**Voici le tout premier chapitre de mon histoire, qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

**On entrera dans le vif du sujet dès le deuxième chapitre. Celui-ci sert simplement à décrire le personnage principal.**

**S'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre impression par une review, cela ne pourra que m'encourager à poster la suite rapidement :D !**

**Chantage ? ! **

**Encore merci de prendre le temps de me lire.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span> : Souvenirs d'Enfance

* * *

><p><em>Souvenirs de la femme :<em>

Mélinda Mone était mon nom. Je suis né le 18 avril 1962, de parents inconnus.

Je me souviens avoir été élevé par la famille Salvador, une petite famille sorcière de Sangs Purs. Aujourd'hui, j'ignore si cette famille existe encore, la guerre ayant fait de nombreux morts chez les résistants. En effet, cette famille n'était pas partisane de « Vous-Savez-Qui », même si elle laissait entendre aux autres familles de Sangs-Purs qu'elle les soutenait...

Cette famille comptait un couple et un enfant : un garçon, pour perpétuer la lignée et le nom...après tout, ils étaient des Sangs Purs !

Un soir de l'année 1962, quelqu'un avait sonné à leur porte et s'était ensuite enfuit, laissant sur le sol un panier contenant un bébé emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture et un morceau de parchemin indiquant l'identité et la date de naissance de l'enfant :

« Mélinda Mone

Née le 18 avril 1962

Orpheline »

C'est Mme Salvador qui m'avait retrouvée sur son perron lorsque l'Elfe de Maison de la famille Salvador l'avait prévenu qu'une étrange chose était posée devant la porte d'entrée. Elle m'avait alors de suite prise dans ses bras et Mr Salvador n'avait pas eu son mot à dire...il avait juste appris à ignorer superbement ma présence jusqu'à mon départ à Poudlard.

Je me souviens du repas de mon neuvième anniversaire. Antoine Salvador, l'héritier de la famille Salvador, devait entrer à Poudlard en septembre et avait demandé à ses parents dans quelle maison il devait être répartit. Mr Salvador avait de suite répondu « Serpentard, car les Salvador sont des serpentards de père en fils ! ». A cette réponse, Mme Salvador avait levé les yeux au ciel mais n'avait pas contré son époux. J'avais alors demandé si moi aussi, j'irai à Poudlard et dans quelle maison je devrai être envoyé. Comme à leur habitude depuis que j'étais dans leur famille, Mr Salvador et Antoine ne firent pas attention à moi, feignant une totale indifférence. Mme Salvador m'avait alors répondu en souriant « Oui, tu iras à Poudlard et peu importe ta maison, tant que tu t'y sentiras bien. ».

J'aimais beaucoup cette femme qui m'avait élevé contre le souhait de son mari. Elle avait été ma mère de substitution, montrant chaleur et douceur, chose rare chez une noble. Bien sûr, les Salvador ne m'emmenaient jamais aux soirées mondaines et ne parlaient jamais de moi à quiconque.

Mon entrée à Poudlard était arrivée plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé. Sur le quai 9 ¾, Mme Salvador avait été la seule à me dire au revoir, une larme lui échappant. A cet instant, j'ignorais encore que je ne la reverrai plus jamais.

Tout comme Antoine, deux ans auparavant, j'avais été envoyé à Serpentard. Fière de cette répartition, j'avais espéré qu'Antoine changerait d'attitude envers moi. En vain.

A la fin de ma Première Année, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais été envoyé dans cette maison. Je n'étais pas excellente en Potion, juste bonne, j'excellais en Sortilèges, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres serpentards et j'ignorais le statut de mon Sang. Tout cela avait fait que tous mes camarades de Maison m'ignoraient. Je me sentais invisible, comme à la maison...la maison, elle m'avait tellement manquée cette année là. Mais je n'ai jamais pu y retourner. Pour une raison ou une autre, le Professeur Slughorn m'avait retrouvé dans mon dortoir, en train de faire mes valises pour le départ, et m'avait annoncé que je ne pouvais plus rentrer chez les Salvador.

Durant toute ma scolarité, je passais mes vacances à Poudlard, de même pour l'été. Je tenais compagnie à certains professeurs qui avaient besoin d'aide, allant de McGonagall, en passant par Flitwick et en terminant par Hagrid, qui souvent, devait partir dans la Forêt pour soigner une créature. Il me chargeait donc de surveiller Crockdur et son potager...rien de passionnant, mais Poudlard était très vite devenu ma maison.

C'était lors de ma troisième année à Poudlard que j'ai remarqué la présence d'un serpentard aussi solitaire que moi : Severus Snape. Physiquement, il me ressemblait un peu. J'avais les cheveux d'un noir corbeau, bouclés et ma peau était laiteuse. J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps à l'observer, remarquant qu'il était souvent maltraité par un groupe de gryffondors, mais ses regards dédaigneux me firent comprendre de laisser ce Cinquième Année de Serpentard tranquille.

Lorsque la menace de « Vous-Savez-Qui » s'était faite plus forte, j'avais remarqué à regret que le jeune homme changeait petit à petit : il n'était plus seul, toujours entouré de Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et encore les sœurs Black...tous des futurs Mangemorts. Et il l'était lui-même devenu, j'en avais été certaine lors de ma cinquième année.

J'avais obtenu mes ASPIC en fin de Septième Année. Je me souviens d'ailleurs de la discussion qui avait suivie ma remise de diplôme.

« Miss Mone, si jamais vous avez besoin de rester encore un peu à Poudlard, le temps de trouver du travail ou quelque part où vivre... » avait commencé le Professeur McGonagall.

« Non, je vous remercie, Professeur. J'ai été admise dans une formation de Médicomagie. Ils m'ont également proposé une chambre... »

« Vous voulez devenir Médicomage ? C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Mes félicitations Miss ! » s'était-elle exclamé, joyeuse.

Le Professeur McGonagall était mon mentor à Poudlard. Quand elle s'était rendu compte que je n'étais pas comme les autres serpentards, elle m'avait pris discrètement sous son aile.

J'ai alors passé mes dernières années d'études, loin de la guerre, dans une école de Médicomagie pour en sortir diplômé. Ma vie d'adulte commença à cet instant.


	3. Souvenirs de Guerre

**Bonjour à tous les lecteurs (qui je pense ne sont pas nombreux ^^)**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire, un peu plus long que le premier.**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et si vous avez des questions ou si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à m'envoyer un message.**

**N'hésitez pas non plus à me laisser vos impressions par review, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.**

**Encore merci de me lire :).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span> :** Souvenirs de Guerre**

* * *

><p><em>Souvenirs de Mélinda :<em>

Ma vie a entièrement basculée le 2 mai 1998.

A cette époque, j'étais une Médicomage de 36 ans dans un hôpital sorcier français, partenaire avec Sainte-Mangouste. En m'installant en France, je m'étais une fois de plus éloigné de la guerre qui s'apprêtait à éclater.

Alors que je finissais ma garde de nuit, une alerte sonore fut donnée dans le bureau des Médicomages. Sans savoir pourquoi, mes collègues et moi nous étions retrouvés en salle de réunions, attendant l'arrivée de nos supérieurs. Un silence pesant avait alors pris place dans la salle, chacun se doutant de la raison de cette alerte : la guerre faisait rage et on avait besoin de nous pour épauler nos collègues britanniques. D'un même mouvement de tête, nous avions accueilli sombrement nos supérieurs. Ce fut mon chef de section (les blessures magiques) qui nous avait expliqué la situation et ce que l'on attendait de nous :

« Écoutez tous. Comme vous pouvez le sentir, la guerre a pris un tournant décisif...l'école de magie Poudlard qui a abrité Harry Potter durant sa scolarité a été prise d'assaut par le Mage Noir cette nuit. Nous ne vous obligeons pas à partir apporter votre aide mais le nombre de victimes... »

Il s'était soudainement tut, puis avait repris quelques secondes plus tard, cherchant ses mots.

« Il y a beaucoup trop de victimes pour le peu de secours qu'ils ont sur place ! Sainte-Mangouste nous a donc demandée de leur envoyer un peu d'aide sur les lieux de la bataille...il y a des risques à intervenir, je ne vous le cache pas et c'est pour cette raison que je vous laisse le choix ! Qui veut apporter son aide ? »

Très vite, le chef s'était rendu compte que très peu de Médicomages étaient prêt à intervenir en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille. Trois collègues s'étaient levés...quatre, avec moi.

« Bien, je vous remercie ! Les autres, vous pouvez reprendre votre travail ! »

En quelques secondes à peine, la salle avait été vidée. Il ne restait plus que les volontaires et les chefs.

« Soyez très prudent, ne mettez pas votre vie en danger bêtement ! Faites ce que vous pouvez pour sauver un maximum de vies, tentez de faire évacuer tous les enfants...car je suppose que certains élèves ont dû insister pour se battre aux côtés de leurs professeurs ! Et si il le faut...battez-vous ! »

Tous les quatre, nous avions acquiescé. Poudlard avait été ma maison par le passé, pour rien au monde je n'aurai abandonné cette école et ses occupants !

Rapidement, nous avions gagné la zone de transplanage (la seule de l'hôpital) et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « Quidditch », nous étions en Écosse, à l'entrée de Poudlard. Tout d'abord surprise, l'horreur de la situation avait gagné mon visage. Fixant le spectacle mortuaire que nous offrait le parc de l'école, j'avais laissé mes collègues dans leur divagation :

« Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser le transplanage dans cette école... »

« Les barrières ont dû être brisées ! »

« Taisez-vous...écoutez...c'est...calme...beaucoup trop calme pour une guerre ! »

« Ils se seraient trompés ? »

La remarque de mon collègue m'avait fait lever les yeux au ciel...des cadavres jonchaient le sol du parc et lui pensait qu'il y avait erreur ! Les français étaient si naïf...ou stupide, à vous de voir !

« Merci Merlin, vous êtes enfin arrivé ! » s'était alors exclamée une voix derrière nous. « Quoi ? C'est...c'est tout ce que vous êtes ? »

Me retournant, je m'étais retrouvé face à face au Professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci nous avait dévisagé les uns après les autres, puis s'était arrêtée sur moi.

« Miss Mone ? »

« Bonjour Professeur McGonagall ! » l'avais-je alors salué. « En effet, nous sommes les seuls volontaires pour vous venir en aide, mais...je ne comprends pas, on nous avait dit que la guerre était en train d'éclater ! »

« Mais elle a éclatée, Miss ! Cette nuit et elle s'est terminée il n'y a même pas une heure...et il est mort ! »

« Harry Potter est mort ? » avait soudainement demandé le dit collègue « stupide ».

« Mais non ! Voldemort ! » avait rugit le Professeur McGonagall, faisant sursauter mes collègues qui n'étaient pas habitués à entendre ce nom être prononcé. « Ce n'est pas possible, nous avons des centaines de blessés et Sainte-Mangouste n'a pas pu nous envoyer de l'aide ! Avec Pomfresh, vous ne serez que cinq Médicomages... »

« Cinq, c'est mieux que rien ! Au travail, mes amis ! » s'était exclamé le plus vieux d'entre nous.

Acquiesçant, nous étions prêt à entrer dans l'école afin de gagner l'endroit où étaient exposé les victimes. Mais le Professeur McGonagall m'avait arrêté en chemin, laissant les trois autres continuer leur chemin.

« Miss Mone... »

« Appelez-moi Mélinda, Professeur. Dans pareil circonstance, je pense qu'on peut se le permettre... »

« En effet...puis-je vous demander un service, Mélinda ? »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, Professeur. »

« Harry Potter a réussi à vaincre Voldemort grâce aux souvenirs de l'un de nos espions...il serait mort, d'après les dires de Potter, mais...j'aimerai que vous alliez chercher son corps ! Pour être sûr...vous comprenez ? Vous savez, tout le monde pensait qu'il était un traître, mais Severus a toujours agit selon les ordres de Dumbledore, ses souvenirs en sont la preuve...je les ai moi-même visionné après les explications de Potter. Si il est mort, j'aimerai qu'il puisse avoir une cérémonie d'adieu à la hauteur de ses actions ! Pouvez-vous faire cela, et ensuite aider Pomfresh à l'infirmerie ? »

« Oui...bien sûr...mais...pourquoi moi ? »

« Les autres professeurs, les membres de l'Ordre et moi-même devons nous occupés des...corps se trouvant dans le parc et comme vous avez pu le voir, il y en a beaucoup ! Par chance, beaucoup sont des Mangemorts, mais il y a aussi des élèves, des professeurs et des parents ! Nous avons été seuls pour la bataille...le Ministère ne nous a fournit aucune aide...aucun Auror n'est venu nous apporter de l'aide ! »

« Je comprends...où se trouve cette personne ? »

« Dans la maison hantée de Pré-Au-Lard, la Cabane Hurlante. »

« Très bien ! »

Je l'avais de suite quitté. Le seul moyen de se rendre rapidement dans cette maison était un passage secret sous le Saule Cogneur...je n'étais pas une camarade passionnante lors de ma scolarité à Poudlard, mais j'étais assez curieuse et c'est en observant les Maraudeurs que j'ai découvert ce passage, fort utile pour sortir de Poudlard !

Il ne m'avait fallut que cinq petites minutes pour trouver l'arbre qui semblait avoir été déraciné lors de la bataille. L'entrée du passage était alors à nue. M'engouffrant dedans, j'ai peiné à avancer dans l'étroit tunnel. Jusqu'à ce que je sois réellement bloqué. En effet, un éboulement avait condamné le passage souterrain. Fermant les yeux, je m'étais alors concentré sur la roche me bloquant le passage, la visualisant dans mon esprit. Puis, avec l'aide d'un puissant « Wingardium Leviosa » lancé sans baguette, j'avais enfoncé les pierres dans les parois de terre du passage, libérant enfin le tunnel. Mon ascension s'était alors terminée quelques mètres plus loin. La maison était encore plus délabrée que dans mes souvenirs d'enfance. Après avoir suivi un long couloir menant au premier, je m'étais retrouvé dans l'une des seules pièces de l'étage. J'y avais retrouvé un corps immobile, allongé sur le sol crasseux, reposant dans une mare de sang. En m'approchant doucement du corps, je reconnu le dit « Severus » dont le Professeur McGonagall m'avait parlé un peu plus tôt : c'était Severus Snape.

Un haut le cœur m'avait secoué. Je ne pouvais pas y croire : lui, que j'avais longuement observé pendant mes études à Poudlard et que je pensais être un vrai Mangemort était en réalité un espion d'Albus Dumbledore...à moins qu'il n'ait été un vrai Mangemort avant de retourner sa veste...mais peu importe ! C'était lui qui avait permit la victoire pour le camp de la Lumière. Et à cet instant, il était mort...seul, dans cette maison délabrée.

Soupirant face à cette injustice de la vie, je m'étais approché de lui, de sorte à me retrouver à ses côtés. Très vite, un son avait attiré mon attention : un espèce de sifflement, le genre de sifflement qu'on a lorsque l'on peut à peine respirer.

Regardant tout autour de moi, je n'avais pas vu âme qui vive. Reposant alors mon regard sur le visage blafard de mon ancien camarade (qui, en passant, ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole), je m'étais rendu compte que le sifflement provenait de lui. Comprenant ce que cela entraînait, je m'étais agenouillé à ses côtés, posant une oreille sur son sternum. J'avais pu alors entendre son cœur battre très lentement...il vivait encore, mais pas pour bien longtemps si je ne l'aidais pas au plus vite. Mais avec ses blessures, je ne pouvais le déplacer, même avec la magie. Baguette en main et à l'aide d'un « Episkey », les blessures mineures de Severus s'étaient refermées. Cependant, la blessure la plus profonde se situait au niveau du cou. A première vue, cela semblait être une morsure de serpent...d'un très gros serpent ! Spécialisé dans les blessures magiques, je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire...je n'étais pas assez qualifié pour le soigner, seule Pomfresh pourrait faire quelque chose pour lui. Fermement décidé à ne pas le laisser mourir, j'avais utilisé un « Ferula » sur la blessure au cou de Severus. Celle-ci saignait encore mais les bandages qui étaient apparus commençaient à arrêter l'hémorragie.

Je m'étais ensuite relevé puis, j'avais lancé un « Mobilicorpus » sur lui et étais sortie rapidement de la maison, mon fardeau lévitant derrière moi. Il m'avait fallut tout de même plus de trente minutes pour retourner à Poudlard. J'avais ensuite déboulé dans l'infirmerie, ne faisant pas attention au monde qui m'entourait. Déposant mon fardeau sur un lit libre et éloigné des autres blessés, je m'étais apprêté à chercher Pomfresh mais une voix m'avait arrêtée dans mon mouvement :

« Que se passe-t-il Mélinda ? » m'avait demandée une McGonagall surprise.

« Il est vivant ! Mme Pomfresh, il faut faire quelque chose...il ne tiendra pas longtemps ! » avais-je hurlé pour la presser au chevet de l'homme.

« Vivant, vous dîtes ? » avait répété McGonagall tout en se précipitant auprès de moi.

« Oui, je pense qu'il a été mordu par un serpent, ici ! » avais-je dit en montrant les bandages autour du cou de Severus. « Mais il respire encore...peu, mais il respire ! Mme Pomfresh, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas qualifié pour ce type de blessures ! »

« Malheureusement non...rien ne peut guérir pareille blessure ! », avait murmuré l'infirmière, dépitée, après avoir enlevé les bandages.

« Je refuse de croire qu'on ne peut rien faire ! Il y a forcément une solution ! »

« Mélinda, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour lui... »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Je...je ne peux pas le laisser mourir ainsi ! N'y a-t-il pas une potion ou je ne sais quoi qui pourrait l'aider ? »

« Severus avait l'habitude d'améliorer toutes les potions qui existaient déjà dans notre monde, puisqu'il était Maître des Potions mais je doute... »

« Maître des Potions vous dîtes ? Cela signifie qu'il a accès à de nombreux ingrédients rares...où se trouve son laboratoire ? »

« Dans les cachots de Poudlard, il était enseignant ici. Mais Mélinda, ne vous faites pas de faux espoirs... »

« Tant qu'il est vivant Mme Pomfresh, je garderai espoir ! »

« Alors faites vite mon enfant ! » m'avait encouragé McGonagall.

J'avais alors quitté l'infirmerie aux pas de course, tandis que le Professeur McGonagall s'était installée au chevet de son collègue, qui il y a encore quelques heures, était un traître à ses yeux.

Je me souviens que je m'étais fier à mon instinct : si il avait été professeur de potions, alors il avait sûrement la même classe que Slughorn lorsque j'étais à Poudlard...et donc la même réserve d'ingrédients. Il ne m'avait alors fallut que cinq minutes pour retrouver la réserve. Une idée planait déjà dans ma tête...seul un ingrédient pouvait venir à bout de cette blessure...encore fallait-il que Severus le possède !

J'étais angoissé à l'idée d'échouer et de retrouver le serpentard mort. Par chance, la réserve étant dans les souterrains de l'école, celle-ci avait été préservée. Des centaines de bocaux poussiéreux attendaient mon inspection. Mais manquant de temps, j'avais utilisé un sortilège :

« Accio larmes de Phénix ! »

Deux flacons au fond d'une étagère avaient lévité jusqu'à moi. Rassuré, je m'étais empressé de retourner dans l'infirmerie.

« Alors ? » m'avait demandé McGonagall, se levant soudainement de sa chaise lors de mon approche.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » avais-je répondu en montrant les deux flacons. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Vous arrivez juste à temps...il semble allé très mal ! Mais...qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des larmes de Phénix...ingrédient rare et coûteux ! Les larmes peuvent guérir les blessures physiques, mais pas les blessures magiques...j'espère simplement que cela barrera aussi le chemin du venin ! » avais-je alors expliqué à Pomfresh et McGonagall.

« Alors faites, mon enfant ! »

M'approchant du lit, je m'étais aperçu que Pomfresh avait remis les bandages autour du cou de Severus et qu'elle l'avait changé, lui ayant enfilé une chemise d'hôpital. Lentement, j'avais retiré les bandages, pour ensuite déposer quelques gouttes de larmes de Phénix sur la partie du corps blessé. L'effet avait été instantané ! La blessure s'était refermée et sa respiration s'était faite plus silencieuse et plus régulière.

« Bravo Miss Mone ! » s'étaient exclamés les deux femmes.

« Maintenant, laissons-le se reposer ! J'ai encore besoin d'aide. Vos collègues ont fait des merveilles pendant votre absence mais les bandages et autres pansements doivent être changé régulièrement. Venez avec moi, Miss ! »

« Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas le veiller ? »

« Il ne va pas s'envoler, Miss Mone ! »

La journée s'était finit sur une surveillance constante des blessés...déplorant encore quelques morts qui n'avaient pas tenu le coup. Les larmes de Phénix restantes avaient été efficaces sur de nombreux patients, libérant des dizaines de lits. Quand enfin le repas qui nous avait été distribué le soir-même, fut enfin terminé, j'avais repris la place de McGonagall au chevet de Severus. Jamais il ne m'avait adressé la parole, jamais il n'avait sembler avoir le moindre intérêt pour moi, mais nous étions tellement semblable extérieurement (physiquement) et intérieurement que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que nos destins étaient liés.

* * *

><p><strong>Si cela vous intéresse, j'ai écris deux OS sur Severus Snape et OC. Merci de laisser des review si jamais vous allez les lire.<strong>

**"Moi, le Phénix" : Severus Snape aurait dû mourir, mais quelqu'un veillait sur lui sans qu'il ne le sâche. Rating "T", mais si il y a des demandes de suites, passera en rating "M"...**

**.net/s/7258257/1/Moi_le_Phenix**

**"Oublis la, prends moi, aimes moi" : Severus Snape est directeur de Poudlard mais face au Carrow, il ne peut protéger ses élèves. Ceux-ci le prenant pour traître ne lui feront plus confiance (l'ont-ils seulement déjà fait ?). Au final, il trouvera réconfort en la personne qui a toujours su le comprendre... Rating M.**

**.net/s/5561192/1/Oublis_la_prends_moi_aimes_moi**


	4. Souvenirs de Convalescence

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Bon, comme je n'ai pas de reviews, je ne sais pas si mon histoire vous plait...**

**Je poste tout de même la suite, en espérant qu'elle plaise à ceux qui me lisent.**

**Si toute fois vous avez trois secondes de libre, postez une petite review, que je sache au moins si ça vous plait ou si je dois remballer ma plume :).**

**A bientôt et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>** Souvenirs de Convalescence**

* * *

><p><em>Souvenirs de Severus :<em>

Je me souviens du sentiment de soulagement que j'avais finalement ressenti, lorsque je me sentais partir devant le regard de Harry Potter. Ses yeux...les mêmes que ceux de mon amie, Lily...ces yeux que j'avais tant aimé par le passé. J'espérais que la mort soit douce et rapide...j'avais tellement hâte de revoir ce regard, de revoir ses yeux, de pouvoir lui demander pardon, de pouvoir la revoir et lui reparler, tout simplement.

Mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement pour moi.

Ce ne fut pas Lily que je vis lors de mon réveil, ce n'était pas le blanc du paradis qui m'entourait...non, c'était les yeux inquiets de Pompom que j'avais croisé...non, c'était le blanc de l'infirmerie qui m'entourait.

« Severus ! Que Merlin soit loué ! Vous revoilà parmi nous ! » s'était exclamé la vieille Médicomage.

Que personne ne chante des louanges à Merlin ou à qui que ce soit d'autre ! Je ne voulais pas survivre...je voulais mourir, partir une bonne fois pour toute ! Être en paix et être auprès d'elle, même si cela demandait à être également aux côtés de Potter et de ses foutus amis !

Mais voilà, je n'étais pas mort...

« Severus, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » avait demandé Pompom.

Oui, je l'entendais et non, je ne voulais pas répondre. Lui répondre signifierait que j'étais réellement vivant, ayant survécu à cette foutue morsure de Nagini ! D'ailleurs, comment ? Et surtout qui ? Qui avait eu l'audace d'aller me chercher dans cette maudite maison qui m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs lors de ma scolarité dans cette école ? Qui avait eu l'immense idée de me sortir du trou noir dans lequel je voulais plonger pour ne plus jamais en sortir ?

« Severus, m'entendez-vous ? »

Un grognement était sortie de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

« Ah, c'est déjà un début ! Avez-vous mal ? Un grognement pour oui, deux grognements pour non ! »

« Pompom, si vous ne me foutez pas une paix royale d'ici trois secondes... » avais-je commencé à la menacer.

« Taratata Snape ! On ne me l'a fait plus celle-ci ! Vous avez eu une sacré veine que Miss Mone vous ai retrouvé à temps et qu'elle ait réussi à vous sauver la vie ! »

Mais qui était cette fichue Mone pour s'être permise de me sauver la vie CONTRE ma propre volonté ? Je ne la connaissais pas et à cet instant, je la détestais déjà...peut-être même plus que Potter Senior !

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment elle a fait ? »

Un regard noir comme réponse, j'espérais que cela lui conviendrait...grosse erreur !

« Voyons Snape ! Un peu de curiosité ne vous tuera pas ! »

« Ce que cette bonne femme a fait pour m'empêcher d'être tranquille ne m'intéresse point, Pompom ! », avais-je rugi.

« Oh Snape, ne soyez pas aussi ingrat ! La guerre est terminée, nous avons gagné, alors arrêtez votre manège de « je suis le méchant ici » parce que tout le monde ici est au courant de tout ! »

Se fut les paroles de trop. Cette vieille pie m'étouffait. J'avais alors pris la décision de retourner à mes appartements, ne ressentant aucune douleur et donc, n'ayant aucune raison de plus pour rester ici.

Repoussant les couvertures du lit, je m'étais relevé sous les yeux furieux de Pomfresh.

« Que pensez-vous faire, Snape ? Assis, ou bien je ferai appel à l'un de mes sortilèges spéciaux pour patients impatients ! »

« Foutez-moi la paix Pompom ! Je suis en parfaite forme alors je m'en vais rejoindre mes appartements ! »

« Et cette forme, vous la devez à Mélinda ! » avait alors répliqué Minerva, tout juste arrivée dans l'infirmerie afin de prendre de mes nouvelles.

« Je ne dois rien à personne, Minerva ! » m'étais-je exclamé, en quittant l'infirmerie, paré d'une simple chemise d'hôpital.

« Espèce de tête de mule ! » avait alors murmuré Minerva, comprenant tout de même que le Maître des Potions avait besoin d'être seul.

J'espérais que ces deux bécasses ne me suivraient pas...par chance, elles m'avaient laissé rejoindre mes appartements. Ce côté du château avait été épargné par la bataille, laissant les cachots totalement intact. Lors de ma descente dans les cachots, je pensais à ma bonne vieille bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui n'attendait que mon retour. J'en avais besoin, afin d'oublier que j'étais passé à deux doigts de revoir Lily, de pouvoir la toucher, de pouvoir lui parler et de pouvoir être enfin à ses côtés. Mais qui avait été cette imbécile pour avoir cru que j'avais envie de survivre ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas laissé dans cette maison, mourir en paix ?

Une fois mes appartements gagnés, je m'étais rendu dans ma chambre afin de porter des vêtements décents : un jean noir tout simple et une chemise de la même couleur. Au diable la robe de sorcier, je n'en avais pas besoin pour me plonger dans le réconfort de l'alcool. Installé dans mon bon fauteuil, face à la cheminée, j'avais touché mon cou, totalement nu, sans blessures et sans cicatrices...comment avait-elle fait ? Le venin de Nagini aurait dû me tuer au bout de quelques minutes, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je réussi à tenir aussi longtemps...assez de temps pour que cette Mone puisse me sauver ?

Du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, mon laboratoire, avait coupé le fil de mes pensées. Ne trouvant pas cela normal, je m'y étais rendu en délaissant ma bouteille fraîchement ouverte, sans baguette, ayant perdu la mienne, mais sur mes gardes, prêt à tenter de la magie sans baguette.

J'avais poussé la porte en douceur, l'empêchant de grincer. Une femme se trouvait dans mon laboratoire, s'occupant de quatre chaudrons installés sur mon grand plan de travail, avec tout un tas d'ingrédients, classés par ordre d'insertion. A première vue, les chaudrons comportaient des préparations de potions de Régénération Sanguine et elles étaient sur la bonne voie pour être bonnes...mais pas parfaites, avais-je noté au coin de ma tête.

Ne remarquant pas ma présence, elle avait continué ses préparations, pour les stocks de l'infirmerie, sûrement. Profitant de son inattention, j'avais continué à l'observer et à critiquer mentalement sa façon de préparer ses potions...elle ne devait pas être à Serpentard !

Une impression de déjà vu m'avait alors secoué intérieurement...j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrer quelque part. Elle était mince, grande, les cheveux noirs corbeau (comme les miens, notais-je également) et bouclés et sa peau semblait être de la porcelaine.

« Enfin terminé ! » avait-elle soudainement murmuré, satisfaite de son travail.

Ses potions étaient correct et pouvaient faire l'affaire, mais elles n'étaient pas à la hauteur des miennes.

« Donnez deux tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, elles seront meilleures ! »

Levant soudainement son regard dans ma direction, nos yeux s'étaient croisés. Puis, elle avait reprit sa louche et l'une après l'autre, elle avait fait le mouvement que je lui avais conseillé sur tous les chaudrons : elles étaient parfaites maintenant !

« Je vous remercie Mr Snape...je ne suis pas doué en Potion, juste... »

« Correct ? » l'avais-je alors coupé, finissant sa phrase.

« En effet. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour avoir prit la liberté d'utiliser votre laboratoire, mais comme vous étiez inconscient et que l'infirmerie manquait cruellement de ses potions, je... »

« Vous vous êtes vous-même permise d'y entrer ! » l'avais-je encore une fois coupé.

« C'est juste. Je suis vraiment désolé si cela vous a offensé... »

« Vous voulez réellement savoir ce qui m'a offensé aujourd'hui Miss ? »

« Miss Mone, Mr Snape. »

Ah, voilà que je faisais enfin la rencontre de celle qui s'était permise de me retirer mon paradis, celui que j'attendais depuis près de 16 ans !

« Ce qui m'a offensé aujourd'hui Miss Mone, c'est de m'être réveillé dans l'infirmerie de l'école, vivant ! »

« Je...je ne comprends pas, Mr... » avait-elle murmuré, fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre c'est que vous n'aviez pas à me sauver la vie alors que je ne le souhaitais pas ! »

« ….Je vous prie encore une fois de m'excuser...il faut croire que je n'ai fait que des conneries depuis mon arrivée dans cette école ! » s'était-elle exclamé, jurant pour cacher son malaise et sa peine face à l'ingratitude de son hôte.

D'un mouvement brusque de la main, elle avait vidé le contenu des chaudrons et rempli des centaines de fioles vides qui étaient présentes tout autour de nous. D'un claquement de doigts, les fioles s'étaient toutes rangées dans des cartons. Si ce geste m'avait impressionné, je n'en avais rien montré. Malgré le fait que j'étais furieux contre cette femme pour ce qu'elle avait fait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer sa puissance. Elle arrivait à faire de la magie sans baguette, et sans prononcer le moindre mot !

« Maintenant, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je dois livrer ceci à Mme Pomfresh, puis retourner à mon travail ! Au revoir... »

« Où ? »

La question m'avait échappée alors que je tentais de montrer que je n'avais aucun intérêt pour elle...peine perdu.

« Pardon ? »

« Où travaillez-vous ? » demandais-je malgré moi.

« En France...je suis Médicomage ! » avait-elle répondu, hésitante.

« Ah...vous êtes française ! » en avais-je déduis, tandis que je tentais de savoir où est-ce que j'aurais bien pu la voir.

« Non, je suis anglaise et j'ai étudié ici, à Poudlard... »

« Vraiment ? Votre nom ne me dit rien du tout ! »

« Pourtant, nous étions dans la même maison, Mr Snape ! »

D'un mouvement du poignet, les cartons s'étaient mis à léviter derrière elle.

« Serpentard ? Impossible au vu de votre manière de préparer des potions... »

« C'est ce qui faisait de moi la bête noire de la maison...je suis sûre qu'avec un peu d'effort, vous vous souviendrez d'une petite fille solitaire, bonne en Potions mais pas assez pour ses camarades de Maison, et excellente en Sortilèges, si je puis me lancer des fleurs...bien, je dois y aller maintenant ! Je suis désolé pour tout... »

Puis, sans attendre ma réponse, elle avait quitté mon laboratoire, sans même m'expliquer comment elle avait réussi à me tirer d'une mort certaine.


	5. Souvenirs des Débuts de Professorat

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Voilà le chapitre 4, en espérant qu'il vous plaira :).**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- Abou51 : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. En réalité, comme je l'ai dis dans mon profil, j'écris avant tout pour moi. J'écris tout dans des cahiers, ça me permet de m'évader et de tuer le temps, car même si ma maladie est maintenant stable, avant, je n'avais pas le droit à l'ordinateur, pas le droit au jeu vidéo et j'avais un temps de passage pour la TV...en gros, à par lire et écrire, je pouvais rien faire d'autre. Maintenant, ça doit faire 3 ans que j'ai accès à l'ordinateur, donc j'en profite pour réécrire mes histoires. J'aime me dire que des gens me lisent et que ce qu'ils lisent leur plaît...j'avais créé un blog pour l'une de mes histoires, résultats : plus de 20 000 commentaires.**

**Alors quand j'ai vu qu'ici, personne ne donnait d'avis, j'avais l'impression que cela ne plaisait pas...c'est très vite décourageant car on cherche la petite bête qui gêne etc. Mais je vais suivre ton conseil et continuer de poster. Moi, ça me fait plaisir de le faire et de me dire que malgré que les reviews ne suivent pas, des personnes lisent quand même mon histoire :).**

**-Serelia : Merci pour tes reviews, cela me fait plaisir :). J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire plaise...je sais que les SS/OC ne fonctionnent pas aussi bien que les SS/HP ou autres SS, mais comme je suis plus à l'aise avec cette catégorie, faudra que je prenne mon mal en patience ^^ !**

**Gros bisous et encore merci à toutes les deux.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span> :** Souvenirs des Débuts de Professorat**

* * *

><p><em>Souvenirs de Mélinda :<em>

Deux mois après mon départ de Poudlard, j'avais reçu un courrier venant de l'école. J'avais été surprise de voir apparaître devant moi l'un des hiboux de Poudlard, une enveloppe accrochée à la patte, comportant l'adresse et mon emplacement exact dans l'hôpital pour lequel je travaillais. En décachetant l'enveloppe, j'y avais découvert une lettre écrite à l'encre verte émeraude. C'était une demande de rendez-vous avec le Professeur Flitwick, nouveau Directeur de Poudlard. Cette lettre ne disait rien d'autre, juste :

_« Miss Mone,_

_Je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous rendre dans le bureau directorial de l'école de magie Poudlard, ce jour-ci à 18h00._

_Cordialement votre,_

_Professeur Flitwick. »_

Cela semblait urgent puisqu'il voulait me voir le jour même, un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Par chance, ma journée s'était terminée à 16h00. J'avais juste eu assez de temps pour rentrer chez moi me doucher et me changer avant de reprendre la route et cette fois-ci, en direction de Poudlard.

Une fois devant l'école, j'avais été époustouflé par la vue qu'elle m'offrait : Poudlard avait été entièrement reconstruit ! Jamais un étranger aurait pu se douter qu'à cet endroit, une guerre avait éclatée...

« Qui êtes vous ? » fit une voix rocailleuse.

« Miss Mone. Le Professeur Flitwick a demandé à me voir. » avais-je expliqué à un Rusard particulièrement méfiant depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Ah...c'est vrai, il m'avait prévenu ! Eh bien, dépêchez-vous d'entrer et ne traînez pas dans les couloirs ! »

Sa voix avait été pleine de reproches comme si il avait affaire à une élève. Ne m'en formalisant pas, je m'étais dirigé vers le bureau directorial de l'école. Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe menant au bureau, j'avais attendu que celui-ci s'ouvre à moi. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'attendre bien longtemps. Une fois le passage ouvert, je m'étais rendu au bureau, dont la porte d'entrée était entre-ouverte.

« Entrez, Miss Mone ! » m'avait invité le Professeur Flitwick.

Je m'étais aussitôt exécuté. La surprise m'avait gagnée lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que nous n'étions pas seuls : les professeurs McGonagall et Snape étaient également présents dans le bureau, tous deux assis dans un fauteuil face au Directeur.

« On vous attendait ! Prenez place. » avait-il continué, me montrant un troisième fauteuil, à côté du Professeur McGonagall. « Bien, si je vous ai convoqué aussi rapidement, c'est parce que nous avons un problème ! En effet, en acceptant le poste de Directeur, mon poste de professeur de Sortilèges reste vacant...nous avons fait des recherches mais personne n'a pu convenir aux nouvelles exigences de cette école ! »

« Des nouvelles exigences ? » avais-je demandé, surprise.

« En effet ! Au cours de ces sept dernières années, nous avons rencontrés toutes sortes de professeurs, allant du plus loufoque au plus dangereux ! Nous pensons avant tout à la sécurité de nos élèves et... »

« Et la plupart du temps, nous avons eu affaire à des personnes qui ne sont pas tout blanc, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Mélinda ! » m'avait alors expliqué le Professeur McGonagall.

Un grognement nous était parvenu.

« Par Merlin, Severus, arrêtez de vous sentir coupable ! Vous avez largement rembourser votre dette ! » s'était-elle exclamé, sous les yeux rieurs de Flitwick et de Dumbledore (le portrait).

Pour toute réponse, elle avait reçu un autre grognement.

« Je comprends votre situation mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider ! Je suis Médicomage... »

« Et l'une des meilleures pratiquantes de la magie...Miss Mone, je suis certain que vous avez le niveau d'un Maître des Sortilèges ! »

« Je...je ne pense pas... »

« Vous faites de la magie sans baguette et à l'aide d'informulés ! » avait reniflé dédaigneusement Snape, toujours dans son coin.

« Cela ne prouve rien du tout ! » avais-je rétorqué, ennuyé et quelque peu blessé de son dédain envers moi.

« En réalité, cela prouve que vous êtes faite pour le poste de professeur de Sortilèges...si cela vous intéresse, bien évidemment. »

« Vous souhaitez réellement que j'intègre Poudlard pour enseigner, moi, une Médicomage sans expérience dans l'enseignement ? »

« C'est exactement ce qu'on attend de vous, Miss Mone ! »

Le regard de Flitwick avait été malicieux et pénétrant...un parfait Dumbledore Junior !

« Je...j'aimerai y réfléchir ! Quitter mon travail à l'hôpital...c'est assez soudain ! »

« Nous comprenons Mélinda, mais la rentrée est dans une semaine...pourriez-vous prendre rapidement une décision ? » m'avait demandé McGonagall.

« La nuit porte conseil... » lui avais-je répondu, sans réfléchir.

« Excellent, j'attends donc votre réponse dès demain matin ! » avait sourit le Directeur, victorieux.

Voilà comment le 05 septembre au soir, je m'étais retrouvé à une très longue table, en compagnie d'une dizaine de professeurs, face à des centaines d'élèves. Jour de rentrée, nous avions eu le droit à la cérémonie de Répartition puis au traditionnel repas accompagné d'un discours du nouveau Directeur de Poudlard. Les élèves avaient été surpris de retrouver le Professeur Flitwick à la tête de l'école : tous pensaient que le Professeur McGonagall auraient dû être nommée à ce poste. Le discours du nouveau Directeur avait été long, notamment parce qu'il était revenu sur l'épisode de la guerre, et ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle les élèves avaient été particulièrement attentifs. Étant le seul nouveau professeur (les autres étant des anciens, remplaçants les morts ou ayant repris leur poste initial), j'avais pensé échapper aux présentations officiels aux élèves...grossière erreur :

« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la venue d'un nouveau professeur qui vient d'intégrer notre chère école. Le Professeur Mélinda Mone sera dès à présent le nouveau professeur de Sortilèges... »

Je m'étais alors levé sous les applaudissements timides des élèves.

« ...et dirigera la maison Serdaigle ! »

Je n'avais pu empêcher une expression de surprise gagner mon visage : par Merlin, il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ?

Durant le repas, j'avais tenté de fusiller du regard le Directeur, afin qu'il comprenne que faire de moi une Directrice de Maison était loin d'être l'idée du siècle, mais en vain. Un reniflement dédaigneux m'avait fait comprendre que mon voisin, le Professeur Snape, semblait s'amuser de cette situation.

« Un mot, Snape, et vous le regretterez ! » l'avais-je menacé.

« Une ancienne Serpentard, simplement bonne en potion, excellente en Sortilèges et qui se retrouve à la tête de la Maison rivale... » avait-il commencé à commenter.

« La Maison rivale de Serpentard est Gryffondor, à ce que je sache ! » l'avais-je coupé, de mauvaise humeur face à la décision de Flitwick.

« En effet, mais comme je suis le Directeur de Serpentard, et vous la Directrice de Serdaigle, cela fait de nous des ennemis ! »

« En a t-il été un jour autrement ? » avais-je rétorqué, me prenant à son petit jeu en faisant référence au lendemain de la bataille finale, lorsqu'il m'avait reproché le fait de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Le silence m'avait répondu...Snape, à court d'arguments ?

« Avez-vous été un jour une réelle Serpentard ?

« Sommes-nous toujours obligé de porter une étiquette, Professeur Snape ? »

« A Poudlard, oui...dans le camp adverse également ! Autre part, je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée... »

« Le camp adverse n'existe plus et en dehors de Poudlard, les maisons ne comptent pas...même si je ne suis pas une Serpentard pure et dure, cela ne m'a pas empêché de trouver une solution pour vous sauvez... »

« Malgré moi ! Vous m'avez sauvé alors que je n'en avais aucune envie ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Cela faisait deux mois que cette question me brûlait les lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Surtout pas auprès de vous ! » avait-il grondé, suffisamment bas pour que nos collègues ne nous entendent pas.

Évidement...un remerciement l'aurait écorché vif.

C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à comprendre cet homme si complexe. Je savais que jamais il ne se confierait à moi et que je devrais apprendre à l'apprécier ainsi, froid, sarcastique et dédaigneux, même envers ses proches...car jamais, il ne changerait ! Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais à cette époque...

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée. Les élèves étaient tous attentifs, la guerre y étant sûrement pour quelque chose. Tous travaillaient, et tous réussissaient là où avant, ils échouaient. Une entraide générale était apparue dès les premiers jours, même entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les querelles avaient cessées, pas totalement, mais en grande partie. Les professeurs, eux aussi, étaient soudés et dès qu'un élève allait mal, suite à une perte tragique durant la guerre, nous mettions tout en place pour que l'élève puisse se reposer et reprendre goût aux études. Seul Severus Snape semblait rester de marbre...rester égal à lui-même. Souvent, il était convoqué au bureau directorial en l'absence de Flitwick. McGonagall m'avait alors expliquée qu'il discutait souvent avec le portrait de Dumbledore, mais ne pu me dire à quel sujet. Je n'avais plus tenté de reparler du lendemain de la guerre avec lui, sachant que c'était un sujet houleux. Mais nous nous étions quelque peu rapproché. Ce n'était pas visible car face aux autres, nous étions toujours en train de nous quereller, utilisant sarcasmes et moqueries en tout genre. Mais ces joutes verbales étaient devenu un jeu pour nous, un rituel journalier sans lequel, on ne se sentait pas complet. Bien sûr, cela n'allait pas plus loin, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement à son approche, m'attendant à une nouvelle joute. Les repas étaient devenu mes moments favoris. A chaque fois, nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre, au grand damne des autres professeurs qui allaient encore assister à nos petites disputes, souvent sur nos maisons et les infractions qu'elles ont commises dans nos cours respectifs. Snape retirait énormément de points, mais je savais qu'il le faisait à juste titre : les potions étaient dangereuses, notamment lors de leur concoction et un faux geste pouvait tuer une classe entière. Alors au lieu de le contrer, je le titillais sur le fait qu'il s'inquiétait tellement pour ses élèves qu'il était obligé de retirer des points pour se soulager : moquerie qui lui faisait à chaque fois prendre la mouche. Pour moi, c'était hilarant. Je me demandais souvent si cela allait me manquer, le jour où je repartirai pour mon métier de Médicomage. La réponse s'était faite de plus en plus claire, plus le temps passait et plus on se disputait : oui, cela me manquerait ! Très vite, j'avais compris mon erreur : je m'étais attaché à lui, sans m'en rendre compte. Sachant que mes sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés, j'avais tenté de tout cacher à tout le monde mais McGonagall n'était pas aveugle...Flitwick encore moins !

« Professeur Mone... » avait commencé le Directeur, suite à une convocation dans son bureau.

« Appelez-moi Mélinda, Professeur Flitwick. »

« Bien, Mélinda. Minerva et moi-même avons remarqué une petite baisse de moral de votre côté depuis quelque temps déjà...l'enseignement ne vous plaît-il pas ? »

« Si, si, bien sûr que ça me plaît... »

« Mais ? » avait alors commenté un Dumbledore plus que malicieux.

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore ! » avais-je marmonné, sachant qu'il savait déjà le pourquoi du comment. « Il n'y a pas de mais. Une baisse de moral, cela arrive à tout le monde, non ? » avais-je rétorqué, afin d'en finir le plus vite possible avec ces deux énergumènes qui auraient pu être frères psychologiquement parlant, même si les bonbons au citron avaient disparus.

« Oui, certes Mélinda, mais si vous voulez parler, n'hésitez pas... »

« Merci, Mr le Directeur ! »

Je les avais quitté ainsi, pensant échapper au pire...erreur, la journée n'était pas terminée !

« Les Serpentards sont vraiment têtus Albus ! » avait commenté Filius à son prédécesseur.

« Ils ne savent simplement pas ce qui est bon pour eux... » lui avait répondu Dumbledore.

Au détour d'un couloir, je m'étais pris un corps de plein fouet alors qu'aucun son n'avait trahi la présence de quelqu'un.

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ! » avait soudainement rugi une voix que je connaissais bien.

« Snape, si vous marchiez comme tout être vivant, j'aurai pu vous entendre depuis l'autre bout de l'école et vous évitez, mais comme d'habitude, vous ne faites rien comme tout le monde ! »

« Et vous, si vous étiez moins Gryffondor, à foncer tête baissée au lieu de tendre l'oreille et d'être plus attentive à votre environnement... »

« Snape, c'est pas le moment ! » avais-je rugit, plus fort que je le pensais, le laissant stoïque.

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? » avait-il soudainement demandé, une lueur d'inquiétude passant dans ses yeux en remarquant que je venais de sortir du bureau de Flitwick.

La preuve de son inquiétude avait été brève, mais j'avais pu la discerner de son regard noir habituel. Cette vue m'avait alors tout fait oublier, tout ce qui n'était pas lui : le lieu où l'on se trouvait, la discussion ou plutôt la dispute que nous avions commencée...

Il n'y avait qu'un pas entre nous...un pas que j'avais fait, afin d'être toute proche, et sans vraiment contrôler mon corps (et encore moins ma tête), j'avais déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baisé doux, léger...baisé auquel il ne répondit pas. Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, j'avais amorcé un mouvement de recul, mais des mains m'avaient alors violemment repoussées. Percutant le mur en pierres froides, j'avais lâché un léger crie plaintif. Relevant la tête afin de m'excuser pour mon geste, j'avais remarqué que j'étais désormais seule dans le couloir.


	6. Souvenirs des Fantômes du Passé

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Tout d'abord, je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard mais mon fournisseur internet a trouvé amusant de bloquer ma ligne...**

**Et comme il ne s'entend pas avec mon fournisseur téléphone, ils se font la guerre : en attendant, j'ai pas internet et aucun des deux ne veut bouger...**

**Bref.**

**Voilà le chapitre 5, qui je l'espère, vous plaira.**

**J'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire, c'était vraiment pas facile.**

**La suite viendra la semaine prochaine, en espérant que je retrouve internet.**

**Bisous à tous.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span> :** Souvenirs des Fantômes du Passé**

* * *

><p><em>Souvenirs de Severus :<em>

Quelques semaines après la rentrée, j'avais demandé audience auprès de Flitwick, le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard, afin de parler seul à seul avec le portrait d'Albus, qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Ma requête fut rapidement acceptée. C'est ainsi que deux fois par semaine, je rendais visite au vieux fou encadré. J'avais beaucoup de questions à lui poser à cette époque, beaucoup de questions qui concernaient un seul sujet : la Pierre de Résurrection, l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort.

« Mon garçon, les Reliques de la Mort proviennent d'histoires pour enfants ! Qui vous dit que cette pierre existe réellement ? » m'avait-il alors demandé, subitement inquiet.

« Potter ! » fut ma réponse.

Le vieux fou avait alors soupiré de dépits, délaissant ses bonbons au citron qui ont été peints sur son tableau rien que pour satisfaire sa gourmandise légendaire.

« Que savez-vous, exactement ? » avait-il ensuite continué.

« J'ai entendu Potter en parler à ses amis, après la guerre...la pierre lui aurait permis de revoir ses parents, ainsi que Black et Lupin, avant de se rendre à Vous-Savez-Qui ! J'ai ensuite appris qu'il l'avait abandonné dans la Forêt Interdite, afin qu'elle ne puisse tenter plus personne... »

« Et cela a été une bonne décision de sa part, Severus ! Raison de plus pour ne pas vous en approcher ! »

« Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider, Albus ! Dites-moi en plus, sur cette pierre ! Est-il vrai qu'elle a le pouvoir de ramener à la vie des êtres disparus qui nous sont chers ? »

« Non, mon garçon...là est le vice de cette pierre ! Elle donne l'illusion qu'elle redonne la vie, mais en réalité, c'est sous forme d'âmes en peine, de faux fantômes, qu'elle fait réapparaître ces êtres. Et sous cette forme, rien ne peut les rendre heureux...n'appartenant plus au monde des vivants, ces êtres souffrent de leur retour ! Le propriétaire de la pierre s'en rendra alors malade...jusqu'à ce que la Mort vienne le chercher pour apaiser sa peine...tout comme pour le deuxième frère des Pewerell dans les contes de Beedle le Barde ! Severus, mon garçon, écoutez-moi ! N'approchez pas cette chose ! Vous n'en avez pas besoin... »

Mais déjà j'avais quitté le bureau directorial. L'envie de posséder cette pierre s'était faite de plus en plus forte...cette pierre me permettrait de réaliser mon vœu le plus cher : revoir Lily, lui reparler, peut-être même la toucher, me faire pardonner et vivre à ses côtés...jusqu'à ce que la Mort vienne me chercher ! Mais qu'importe, puisqu'à partir du moment où la pierre sera entre mes mains, plus jamais je ne quitterai Lily, ni dans le monde des vivants, ni dans le monde des morts. Nous serons alors enfin inséparables, avec ou sans Potter !

Depuis ce moment, chaque nuit après mes rondes, j'avais effectué des recherches dans la Forêt Interdite, aux alentours où Potter fut « tué » par le Mage Noir. Mes visites à Dumbledore avaient continuées : je lui faisais à chaque fois un compte-rendu de mes recherches et dès qu'il commençait à me remettre en garde contre les pouvoirs de la pierre, je refaisais la sourde oreille.

Mais six mois après la rentrée, je n'avais toujours rien trouvé et Albus avait catégoriquement refusé de m'aider. Trouver Potter pour lui soutirer des informations était hors de question, après tout, il était en formation pour sa carrière d'Auror...tss ce sale gosse n'avait même pas voulu obtenir ses ASPIC et espérait obtenir tout de même son diplôme d'Auror ! Quel prétentieux !

Ma mauvaise humeur s'était intensifiée au cours du temps, non seulement parce que les élèves semblaient être encore plus atrophiés du cerveau depuis la fin de la guerre mais aussi parce que mes recherches n'avaient rien donné de concret. Heureusement pour moi, le nouveau professeur de Sortilèges était devenu un bon défouloir. Il n'y avait pas un jour où Mone et moi nous ne nous querellions pas, et si c'était le cas, j'avais toujours le sentiment que la journée était ratée. Faire en sorte que l'on ait au moins une dispute par jour était alors devenu un rituel pour moi, et cela marchait toujours. Parfois, c'était elle qui commençait les hostilités, mais au final, on n'avait jamais décelé de méchanceté dans nos propos...c'était plus un amusement, façon Serpentard. Ceux qui en souffraient le plus étaient nos collègues puisqu'à chaque dispute, ils étaient présents. Minerva et Filius avaient tenté de calmer ce petit jeu pour le bien de tous nos collègues mais rien n'y faisait, c'était une drogue !

Mais très vite, nos disputes avaient perdu de leur « superbe », comme si l'un de nous se forçait et ne profitait plus du plaisir qu'on en avait tiré par le passé. J'avais alors commencé à surveiller Mone, cherchant à déclencher de petits conflits, mais en vain, le cœur n'y était plus pour elle. J'ignorais pourquoi, et ma mauvaise humeur avait alors fait son retour. Ce fut au détour d'un couloir que cette humeur avait éclatée. Percutant de plein fouet ma collègue, la frustration provoquée par le manque de nos disputes avait trouvé sa cible :

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ! » avais-je rugit, laissant éclater ma colère.

« Snape, si vous marchiez comme tout être vivant, j'aurai pu vous entendre depuis l'autre bout de l'école et vous évitez, mais comme d'habitude, vous ne faites rien comme tout le monde ! » avait-elle rétorquée, froide et distante.

« Et vous, si vous étiez moins Gryffondor, à foncer tête baissée au lieu de tendre l'oreille et d'être plus attentive à votre environnement... »

« Snape, c'est pas le moment ! » avait-elle rugit plus fort que moi, me laissant paralysé par la surprise.

C'était la première fois qu'elle haussait autant le ton. C'est alors que j'avais comprit que quelque chose clochait et l'inquiétude m'avait gagné.

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? » avais-je soudainement demandé, m'attendant au pire.

Oui, je m'attendais au pire, mais pas à ça...

Sans avoir le temps de bouger, je l'avais vu se rapprocher de moi et amorcer un geste qui m'avait alors glacé d'effroi : un baisé, elle m'avait volé un baisé...mon premier baisé.

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je savais que mon amour irait envers une et une seule personne : Lily Evans. Potter me l'avait prise à Poudlard, suite à l'une de mes nombreuses erreurs, et jamais je n'avais penser à aimer une autre personne...et je ne le voulais pas !

La repoussant, certes, maladroitement, j'avais pris la fuite : geste très Serpentard. Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, j'avais envie de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et moi. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, je m'étais retrouvé au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Toujours troublé par ce qui venait d'arriver, je m'étais remis à la recherche de la pierre, espérant de tout cœur la retrouver cette nuit...j'avais, à cet instant, besoin de voir Lily, de lui parler et d'oublier le geste de Mone.

La nuit était tombée, me voilant dans son manteau noir. Alors que j'allais perdre espoir, un reflet à dix mètres de moi avait attiré mon attention. Il devait être environ deux heures du matin, et peut-être que mes recherches allaient enfin porter leurs fruits.

M'approchant de l'éclat, j'étais alors tombé sur une pierre noir. Sans la présence de la pleine lune, jamais je n'aurai pu la voir ! L'espoir et la joie avaient alors peu à peu envahit mon corps, et mon cœur...un tel sentiment...cela avait fait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressenti. Ramassant la pierre, mes pensées étaient alors toutes dirigées vers ma bien aimée, la seule, l'unique...

« Severus... » avait alors murmuré une voix féminine.

Ouvrant les yeux, j'étais tombé dans ceux que j'avais tant aimé par le passé, et que j'aimais encore, mais ceux-ci avaient perdu de leur éclat : ils étaient froids, comme mort.

« Lily ? » avais-je à mon tour murmuré.

Je m'étais alors approché d'elle. Muni d'un immense espoir, j'avais levé la main dans le but de la toucher, mais elle l'avait traversé...comme pour un fantôme. Elle était d'ailleurs de la même couleur, bleu transparent, à la limite du gris. Même sans la toucher, je savais que c'était bien elle. Elle souriait, mais son sourire semblait triste, non réel, non sincère. Mon cœur avait alors raté un battement à la pensée qu'elle m'en voulait encore...

« Bonjour Severus... »

« Lily, je te demande pardon...pardon pour tout, pour Poudlard, pour mon imbécillité, pour ma fascination pour la magie noire, pour ma trahison... » avais-je commencé à lister, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à tout ce qui avait bien pu la blesser au cours de sa courte vie.

« S'il te plaît, Severus...arrêtes ! » m'avait-elle coupé.

Surpris, je l'avais questionné du regard.

« Arrêtes de te faire du mal, Severus ! Arrêtes de repenser au passé alors que tu n'as plus besoin de le faire...cela me blesse tellement quand tu es comme cela, quand tu t'en veux alors que tu ne le dois pas...que tu ne le dois plus ! »

En effet, son visage avait à ce moment là pris un air grave, triste, comme si tout était de sa faute et qu'elle s'en voulait, elle aussi.

« Mais Lily... » avais-je tenté de m'expliquer.

« Assez Severus ! Je t'en supplie, arrêtes de t'en vouloir...cela fait plus de 17 ans que j'ai cessé de faire ma tête de mule et de t'en vouloir, alors arrêtes une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Lily... »

« Severus, tu devrais m'en vouloir à moi, et pas à toi ! »

« Jamais je ne t'en voudrais...pour quel raison ? »

« Tu m'aimais Severus, tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te faire remarquer...et malgré le fait que j'ai choisi d'épouser James, tu as tout fait pour protéger Harry... »

« Je l'ai fait pour toi, Lily ! » avais-je rétorqué, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

« Je le sais, et à cause de moi, tu as sacrifié une bonne partie de ta vie...tu aurais même pu mourir, si cette jeune femme n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de fouillé ta réserve à la recherche de larmes de Phénix ! »

« J'aurais préféré mourir, Lily ! » m'étais-je exclamé, notant tout de même l'information dans un coin de ma tête. « Tu me manques tellement, en tant qu'amie et même plus... »

« Severus, l'homme que j'aime est James...tu es mon meilleur ami, je t'aime comme si tu étais mon petit frère et j'aurai voulu que tu sois le parrain d'Harry mais... »

« Mais ton mari ne voulait pas d'un Mangemort auprès de son fils adoré ! » avais-je craché, mon visage déformé pour la première fois depuis sa mort par la tristesse.

« Oh Severus, je t'en supplie, pardonnes-toi ! Mais surtout, oublie moi...oublie l'amour que tu me portes, tu dois avancer, et vivre ta vie ! »

« Jamais ! Ce que tu me demandes est impossible ! De toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas partir ! » avais-je rétorqué, montrant la pierre.

« Severus, tu ne seras jamais capable de me faire cela ! Tu sais bien que je ne fais plus partie de votre monde...je ne suis qu'une illusion...tu ne peux même pas me toucher... »

« Peu importe, tant que tu es près de moi ! »

« Severus, sois raisonnable ! Même Harry a renoncé au fait de nous garder auprès de lui... »

« Mais Lily...je t'aime tant...à en mourir ! » avais-je finis par murmurer, abattu.

Des yeux, je l'avais supplié, supplié de me garder auprès d'elle, de me faire une place dans sa vie.

« Je ne suis pas réelle, Severus ! Je ne peux rien t'offrir...elle, elle peut te donner ce que tu attendais de moi...une vie, un amour réciproque, une famille... »

« C'est toi que j'aime Lily, pas Mone ! »

« Mélinda, Severus ! »

« Quoi, Mélinda ? »

« Elle s'appelle Mélinda, pas Mone ! » avait-elle expliqué, tendrement.

« Peu importe... »

« Severus, elle peut t'offrir ce que JAMAIS je ne t'offrirai ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? » avait-elle alors murmuré.

Ses mots avaient été tellement difficiles à entendre...à écouter, et pourtant, elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais rien lui apporter et elle non plus, elle ne pouvait rien m'offrir. Mais de là à refaire ma vie...cela me semblait tellement loin, tellement inaccessible...comme si je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur, et qu'il n'était pas fait pour une personne comme moi.

« Comment s'est, là haut ? » avais-je alors demandé, évitant de continuer sur ce douloureux sujet.

« Paisible...Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« A jamais tu resteras dans mon cœur ! Mon meilleur ami, mon petit frère...mon instructeur sur le monde de la magie ! » avait-elle dit, en riant doucement.

Face à ce soudain rire, je n'avais pu que sourire. Oui, j'avais été cette personne qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde de la magie, juste avant notre entrée à Poudlard. J'avais été son seul ami à cette époque...puis mes choix nous avaient séparés et elle avait choisi Potter ! Tout avait été de ma faute...

« Severus, si je te dis que je te pardonne, est-ce que tu cesseras de t'en vouloir ? »

« Je suppose...avec le temps... »

« Alors je te pardonne, Severus. Maintenant, tu peux enfin vivre comme bon te semble, mais fais moi la promesse de vivre ta vie et... »

« Lily... »

« Et de tenter d'avancer...je serais tellement fière de te voir devenir papa ! » avait-elle sourit, malicieuse.

« Lily, n'exagères pas ! »

« S'il te plaît...promets moi ! » m'avait-elle alors supplié.

« Je...bon, promis ! »

« J'y veillerais, Severus ! Je veillerai sur toi et tous tes proches. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je te le promets Severus, je serai toujours auprès de toi, autant dans ton cœur que dans tes souvenirs...jamais je ne t'oublierai, et un jour, viendra nos vrais retrouvailles ! »

« Tu vas tellement me manquer, Lily... »

« Toi aussi Severus...je veux que tu sois heureux, je veux que les gens sachent à quel point tu es bon...il n'est plus nécessaire que tu sois froid à présent...tu n'as plus de couverture à tenir, Severus... »

« Je sais Lily...mais ce sont les vieilles habitudes... »

« Apprends alors à les oublier... »

« J'essayerai... »

« Bien. Je suis déjà fière de toi, mon ami ! Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai connu, et je te serais éternellement reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour protéger Harry...merci, merci pour tout Severus ! »

« Je vous devais bien ça, à ton mari et toi ! »

« Il t'en est également très reconnaissant, tu sais, mais ça, vous en reparlez ensemble le jour venu ! Maintenant, il est temps que tu me laisses partir, Severus... »

Acquiesçant, j'avais abandonné l'idée de l'obliger à rester ainsi, auprès de moi. Dans un dernier sourire, j'avais lâcher la pierre, regardant celle que j'avais aimé disparaître petit à petit. C'est alors que j'avais remarqué qu'il faisait presque jour...par chance, nous étions samedi. Retrouvant à grands pas mes appartements, j'avais ouverts une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu pour m'y plonger, afin d'oublier l'accumulation de toutes les émotions que le retour de Lily avait provoquées en moi...peine perdu, même ivre, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de pleurer comme un nouveau né à qui on lui avait retiré la chaleur du ventre de sa maman...mon cœur était vide, j'étais désormais encore plus seul et désorienté que par le passé.

* * *

><p><strong>Petite question pour mes lecteurs.<strong>

**A votre avis, comment réagira Severus en apprenant la probable démission de Mélinda ?**

**J'en dis pas plus :D !**


	7. Souvenirs d'une Valse

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Tout d'abord, par pitié, ne me tuez pas pour l'attente T_T !**

**Je suis en galère totale dans ma licence d'expertise comptable alors j'ai un peu du mal à tout écrire.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :).**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis SVP.**

**Merci infiniment de prendre le temps de me lire :).**

**A bientôt :D !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span> :** Souvenirs d'une Valse**

* * *

><p><em>Souvenirs de Mélinda :<em>

Depuis ce jour, Snape m'avait soigneusement évité. Si l'absence de nos disputes m'avait manqué à cet instant, celle-ci n'était pas passé inaperçu à nos collègues. En effet, nous n'étions même plus côte à côte durant les repas, chose qui était rare depuis la rentrée septembre. Nous ne nous adressions plus la parole et c'est à peine si nous osions nous regarder durant les réunions professorales.

Ne pouvant plus supporter cette ambiance pesante, mais surtout, la douleur permanente qui s'était installée dans mon cœur, j'avais pris la décision de retourner en France pour reprendre mon métier de Médicomage.

Nous avions débuté le mois de février. Les élèves étaient tous euphoriques, à l'approche de la Saint-Valentin. Pour ma part, je m'étais enfermé chaque soir dans mes appartements, n'apparaissant même plus aux dîners dans la Grande Salle. Ce fut le 2 février au soir que j'avais écris puis envoyé ma lettre de démission au Professeur Flitwick.

* * *

><p><em>Souvenirs de Severus :<em>

Nous étions en pleine réunion d'administration, Filius, Minerva et moi-même lorsqu'un hibou de Poudlard avait toqué à la fenêtre du bureau directorial. D'un geste de la main, le nouveau Directeur avait fait entrer l'oiseau de malheur qui avait osé nous déranger.

« Eh bien, eh bien...qu'est-ce donc ? » avait sourit malicieusement Filius.

Ce petit homme ressemblait de plus en plus à Albus, lors de ses bons jours...cette pensée m'avait fait froid dans le dos. Il ne manquait plus que les friandises...

Cependant, Flitwick avait rapidement perdu son sourire au fur et à mesure de la lecture de son courrier. Donnant une gourmandise à l'oiseau, il l'avait laissé repartir à ses occupations avant de se tourner gravement vers nous.

« Nous avons un problème ! »

« Par Merlin, Filius, dîtes-nous en plus ! » avait répliqué McGonagall, soudainement inquiète.

« Miss Mone désire démissionner ! » lui avait-il répondu, l'air toujours grave, tout en me lançant un regard entendu.

Mon cœur s'était soudainement serré. Elle désirait partir ? Pourquoi ?

« Mais c'est impossible, vous devez vous tromper Filius ! Mélinda s'est parfaitement adaptée à sa nouvelle mission et... »

« Il semblerait que la raison de sa démission ait un rapport avec son précédent métier...il lui manquerait ! » avait résumé le Directeur.

Mais cet argument avait sonné faux. Mone aimait enseigner, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage ! Et elle s'était rapidement fait une place dans le corps enseignant et auprès des élèves. Tout le monde l'appréciait...alors pourquoi tout quitter pour un métier froid et solitaire ? Après tout, très peu de Médicomages avaient eu le courage de Mone et de ses trois collègues pour venir à notre aide, le jour de la bataille finale ! Même si j'avais préféré mourir, les paroles de Lily m'avait remit en question...je devais vivre, pour elle, à qui on avait retiré bien trop vite la vie...mais aussi pour moi ! Pour tous les sacrifices qu'elle a fait...et pour tous les miens ! Cependant, le souvenir de mes erreurs me hantait jour après jour...

« Je lui parlerai ! » avait soudainement rugit McGonagall, déterminée, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit réellement votre rôle... » avait soupiré le Directeur.

« Je suis d'accord avec Filius ! Severus, tu t'en chargeras ! » était alors intervenu Albus, depuis son portrait, accroché derrière Flitwick.

« Et pourquoi, je vous pris ? » avais-je demandé, agacé qu'on me mette toujours dans des histoires qui me concernaient pas.

« Vous savez très bien que la raison de cette démission n'est pas véritable ! »

« Comment ? » s'étaient faussement exclamés mes collègues, mimant la surprise.

Évitant d'entrer dans leur petit jeu, je m'étais rapidement levé de mon fauteuil. Sans leur jeter le moindre regard, j'étais sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Foutu Dumbledore, même mort il arrivait encore à me pourrir l'existence.

Ce fut à l'abri des regards et des oreilles, dans mes sombres et froids cachots que j'avais pris la fuite. M'installant dans mon salon, devant un bon feu, je m'étais permis de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau du Directeur. Elle désirait partir, mais nous savions tous que la raison qu'elle avait fournit n'était pas la vrai...alors pour quelle raison désirait-elle quitter Poudlard ?

Cherchant au plus profond de ma mémoire, j'avais imaginé divers scénarios.

**_- Son fiancé français (si fiancé il y avait) lui manquait._**

**_- Elle avait reçu une missive de sa famille lui disant qu'elle devait se marier avec un pur inconnu français._**

**_- L'un de ses collègues Médicomages français l'avait demandé en mariage._**

La dizaine de scénarios que j'avais imaginé touchait de loin ou de près un mariage, un engagement mais en aucun cas le retour à son premier travail.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, mon cœur s'était resserré. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi imaginais-je de pareils scénarios, sans l'ombre d'une preuve qu'elle ait un fiancé ? Et pourquoi le fait de penser qu'elle ait quelqu'un dans sa vie me faisait-il autant...mal ?

J'ai passé des jours à me souvenir et à me répéter les dernières paroles de Lily, prononcées lors de nos retrouvailles dans la Forêt Interdite. Suite à cette fantomatique entrevue, je m'étais éloigné de tout, même de mes cours, pour penser et repenser à ses paroles, à son souhait de me voir reprendre ma vie, de la vivre pleinement, à deux...avec Mélinda Mone. Pourquoi avec Mone et pas une autre ?

Mais très rapidement, je m'étais rendu compte que même en aimant Lily de toute mon âme, Mone avait prit une place, même infime, dans cet organe appelé cœur. Mais je me refusais encore de...l'aimer ! Pourquoi enchaîner une femme aussi bonne et généreuse que Mone à un homme aussi infâme que moi...un meurtrier, qui plus est ? Mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas la voir partir loin de moi...

* * *

><p><em>Souvenirs de Mélinda :<em>

Le lendemain, c'était avec la tête basse que j'avais fait mon entrée dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuné. Je m'étais cependant aperçu avec horreur que tous les enseignants me regardaient d'un air triste et résigné.

M'installant aux côtés de McGonagall, j'avais tenté d'ignorer les regards implorants de certains de mes collègues.

« Mélinda, puis-je savoir quand est-ce que vous pensez partir ? » m'avait alors soudainement demandé le Professeur McGonagall.

Réprimant l'envie de lui répondre « le plus rapidement possible », je m'étais simplement tournée vers elle pour lui répondre :

« Je partirai lors des vacances de février. »

« Dans deux semaines, donc... » en avait-elle conclu, dépité.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, dans la mauvaise ! » avait sourit Filius, installé de l'autre côté de McGonagall. « Vous allez pouvoir assister au bal de la Saint-Valentin ! »

« Le bal de la quoi ? » m'étais-je exclamé, en même temps qu'un Snape plus que surprit qui se trouvait à la gauche de Flitwick.

« Rappelez-vous de notre réunion d'hier soir, Severus. Une idée du Professeur Dumbledore... » avait-il répliqué, un large sourire scotché à son visage.

Snape avait grommelé en signe de mécontentement, tandis que je m'étais enfoncé dans mon siège. Quel beau cadeau empoisonné...la Saint-Valentin !

* * *

><p><em>Souvenirs de Severus :<em>

La Saint-Valentin devait se dérouler douze jours plus tard. C'est ainsi que durant douze jours, j'avais fulminé, ruminé puis ragé contre Dumbledore et ses foutus idées. Je détestais plus que tout, les bals (encore plus la Saint-Valentin, mais ce n'était qu'un léger détail insignifiant) et Dumbledore l'avait toujours su ! De plus, Flitwick avait absolument voulu que tous les professeurs y viennent accompagnés...non mais quelle idée !

Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, je n'avais toujours personne pour m'y rendre, tandis que mes collègues avaient tous eu la bonne idée de s'inviter les uns les autres...seule Mone semblait être encore disponible mais tout comme moi, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'y montrer le bout de son nez. J'avais alors prit le peu de courage que je possédais encore et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, je m'étais installé à ses côtés.

« Professeur Snape. » m'avait-elle poliment salué, cachant sa surprise.

« Professeur Mone. »

« Quel vent vous amène à mes côtés ? » avait-elle demandé, réprimant son envie de sourire, en vain.

« Je me suis dit qu'une petite dispute matinale ne pouvait pas nous faire de mal... »

« La première depuis fort longtemps... » avait-elle commenté.

« Et sûrement la dernière... » avais-je terminé, en pensant qu'elle partirait le lendemain.

En réponse, elle avait simplement acquiescé. Le cœur n'y était pas, ni pour elle, ni pour moi.

« Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner au bal, ce soir ? » lui avais-je soudainement demandé, retenant brusquement ma respiration.

Pas de réponse. Elle avait semblé être figée...moi aussi, par la même occasion.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » avait-elle finalement répondu.

« Voulez-vous venir au bal avec moi, ce soir ? » avais-je difficilement répété.

« Euh...oui, si c'est réellement ce que vous voulez... » avait-elle accepté.

« Parfait ! »

Le petit-déjeuné s'était ensuite déroulé en silence.

La dernière journée de cours avant le bal, mais surtout, avant les vacances, avait été un véritable enfer. Mes cornichons d'élèves avaient faillit faire sauter à trois reprises ma salle de classe, puis y mettre le feu à deux reprises. C'était avec une réelle satisfaction qu'à 17h j'avais rejoins mes quartiers afin de me préparer pour le bal. J'avais rapidement pris une douche, prenant soin de bien me laver les cheveux, souvent gras à cause de la concoction de mes potions. Une fois cela fait, je m'étais dirigé vers mon armoire pour y trouver une robe de cérémonie...en vain. Sifflant de dépit, je pris l'une de mes habituelles robes noires de professeur, en espérant que cela ferait l'affaire.

Durant près d'une heure, j'avais tenté de métamorphoser ma robe en une robe de cérémonie, mais mon niveau en métamorphose avait été quelque peu rouillé par le temps. C'était le comble...

Des coups à ma porte m'avaient fait oublier durant quelques secondes ma colère envers moi-même. J'ouvris rapidement la porte à l'imprudent qui avait osé me déranger dans un moment pareil...pour rester figé dans mon entrée. Là, devant moi, se trouvait sans aucun doute la plus belle des sorcières...

« Professeur Snape, il est 18h30...êtes-vous prêt ? »

« Mone ? » avais-je réussi à murmurer, encore surpris.

Un sourire me répondit.

« Il semblerait que non... » avait-elle murmurer, en fixant ma tenue.

« Je...entrez ! » lui avais-je alors ordonné, me souvenant que j'étais habillé d'une simple serviette.

Elle s'était rapidement exécuté. On s'était alors retrouvé tous les deux dans mon salon.

« Vous êtes...très...belle ! » m'étais-je alors permis de la complimenter.

« J'aimerai en dire autant de votre costume mais... » avait-elle commencé en souriant timidement.

« Je...j'ai eu un petit problème... »

« Puis-je vous apporter mon aide ? »

Acquiesçant, je lui avais montré ma robe de professeur tout en lui expliquant que je n'arrivais pas à la métamorphoser. Elle s'en était alors approché puis, d'un mouvement rapide de la baguette, elle réussi à faire apparaître une robe de cérémonie accordée à sa propre robe de soirée.

« C'est...parfait ! Je vous remercie. »

« Je n'avais pas de robe non plus...je pensais échapper au bal mais comme vous m'y avez invité ce matin...j'ai pris une simple robe et je l'ai également métamorphosé ! »

« Elle vous va à ravir ! »

Intérieurement, je m'étais insulté de tous les noms. Complimenter quelqu'un était rare pour moi...complimenter une personne plusieurs fois dans un délai très cours ne me ressemblait quasiment pas ! Et pourtant...j'en avais envie.

Sa robe était verte émeraude, muni d'un décolleté plongeant en « V » et dont le bas était fendu jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

« Très...Serpentard ! »

« Je me suis dit que cela vous plairait...n'aurais-je pas dû ? »

« Si, si ! » avais-je répondu, bien trop rapidement à mon goût.

Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de cette femme qui allait nous quitter demain...non, il ne le fallait pas ! Et puis...une femme aussi belle qu'elle, tout aussi belle que Lily, ne pouvait pas aimer un homme comme moi...non, définitivement, il ne fallait pas que mes sentiments prennent le dessus sur ma raison...

« Peut-être devriez-vous penser à vous habiller Snape...même si j'apprécie la vue ! » avait-elle dit, d'un air approbateur, me sortant de mes songes.

Retenant le rougissement de mes joues, je m'étais empressé de me préparer dans la salle de bain, maudissant les sentiments de gêne et joie qui m'avaient traversés face à son compliment.

Une fois prêt, je lui avais offert mon bras et ensemble, nous nous étions dirigé vers la Grande Salle, lieu du bal de la Saint-Valentin.

La décoration était une vraie horreur : du rose...il y avait du rose partout. Des ballons roses, des nappes roses, des guirlandes roses, des cœurs roses en lévitation, des cupidons habillés tout de rose voletaient partout dans la Grande Salle et même le faux ciel était rose ! Le comble de l'horreur pour moi...tout cela me donnait envie de vomir...est-ce donc cela, l'image de l'amour ?

« C'est...surprenant ! » avait fait une voix à mes côtés.

« Pitié Mone, dîtes-moi que vous plaisantez ! » avais-je rétorqué, retenant un haut le cœur.

« Non, surprenant dans le sens de...trop ! Ils en ont fait trop...trop de rose tue le rose, comme on dit ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça...c'est...le comble de l'horreur ! »

« Merci Salazar, nous sommes du même avis ! »

Échangeant un discret sourire, nous nous étions alors dirigé à la table des professeurs.

Le repas s'était déroulé comme d'habitude. Mone et moi nous étions installé l'un à côté de l'autre, parlant ou plutôt, nous disputant sur la décoration idéal pour un pareil moment : je voyais bien une décoration beaucoup plus sombre alors qu'elle pensait qu'un peu moins de rose, qu'un peu plus de dorée et de blanc auraient suffit pour faire passer notre envie de vomir provoqué par la surcharge de rose.

Trop perdu dans notre petit joute, aucun de nous deux n'avions remarqué les sourires qui ornaient les visages de nos collègues, heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'atmosphère plus ou moins chaleureuse de la rentrée septembre.

Une fois le repas spécial Saint-Valentin terminé, Flitwick avait magiquement repoussé les tables sur les côtés afin de laisser suffisamment de place aux élèves et aux professeurs pour danser.

« Et maintenant, chers amis, que le bal commence ! »

Le Directeur avait ouvert le bal avec Chourave, qui en passant faisait bien deux têtes et demi de plus que lui. Les autres couples de professeurs les avaient suivit, très vite rejoint par les élèves.

« Vous dansez ? » m'avait alors demandé Mone.

« Très peu... » avais-je répondu, me sentant de nouveau mal à l'aise.

« Un point supplémentaire en commun... » avait-elle murmurée, en souriant légèrement.

« Vous ne dansez pas, non plus ? »

« Non...enfin si, juste la valse. Sinon, je danse comme un pied ! » avait-elle avoué en riant.

Un rire m'avait également échappé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se bloque dans ma gorge à l'écoute d'un nouveau morceau qui avait débuté : une valse.

Reprenant mon sérieux, je m'étais levé, entraînant Mélinda sur la piste sans même demander son accord.

« Snape ! Que faites-vous ? » avait-elle protesté, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Je danse avec ma cavalière. »

Puis, suivant le rythme de la musique, je l'avais fait valser. Au départ, nos mouvements s'étaient fait maladroits...ne connaissant pas les habitudes de l'un et de l'autre. Puis, au fur et à mesure du déroulement du morceau, nos mouvements s'étaient fait de plus en plus fluides.

A la fin de la musique, nous nous sommes arrêté au milieu de la piste, les personnes qui nous entouraient (élèves et professeurs) nous dévisageant. Mais c'était la surprise que j'avais lu dans ses yeux qui m'avait chamboulé...comme si son avis sur moi était plus qu'important...comme si son avis sur moi était devenu...vital !

« Vous dansez merveilleusement bien ! » m'avait-elle finalement complimenté, souriant de nouveau.

« Ma mère...aimait la valse ! Mon père détestait danser, alors elle m'a apprit ! » avais-je murmuré, obnubilé par le sourire sincère de ma cavalière.

« Vos parents ne sont plus là ? »

« Pourrions-nous prendre l'air ? » avais-je soudainement demandé.

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

Une fois sortit de la Grande Salle sous les murmures des élèves et l'approbation des professeurs, nous nous sommes lentement dirigés vers les cachots, sans vraiment nous en rendre compte, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Une fois devant mes appartements, nous nous sommes enfin regardé.

« Vous...voulez-vous prendre un verre, Mélinda ? »

Surprise par l'emploi de son nom, elle était resté muette.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » avais-je dit, amusé.

Je l'avais fait entrer pour la seconde fois de la journée dans mon antre, chose qui était encore une fois très rare de ma part (sauf avec Dumbledore qui entrait comme dans un moulin, mais cela, était encore un détail insignifiant), puis je l'avais laissé s'installer dans le salon, près du feu. Un elfe nous avait alors apporté nos collations puis avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Mes parents sont décédés, tout comme le reste de ma famille et de mes amis...enfin, amis...ce n'en étaient pas réellement ! Poudlard est tout ce qui me reste aujourd'hui ! »

« Je suis désolé... » avait-elle murmuré.

« Et vous ? Parlez-moi un peu de vous, Mélinda. » avais-je demandé.

« Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents ! J'ai récemment appris qu'ils étaient des Sangs-Purs...étant contre les idées de Voldemort, ils ont été tués, quelques jours après m'avoir abandonné devant la porte d'une autre famille de Sang Pur...des amis qui savaient dans quel camp se trouver pour garder la vie... A mon entrée à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais pu rentrer chez ma famille d'accueil, ne voulant plus de moi à leurs côtés...j'ai vécu à Poudlard durant mes sept années d'études. Ensuite, je suis partie à Londres, suivre ma formation de Médicomage, puis j'ai emménagé en France. J'ai toujours fuit la guerre... »

« J'ai toujours combattu...soit dans un camp, soit dans l'autre. J'aurai aimer pouvoir fuir la guerre, moi aussi ! »

« Le passé est le passé...aujourd'hui, vous avez encore toute la vie devant vous ! »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous partir ? » avais-je subitement demandé.

Aucune réponse.

« Dites-moi, Mélinda ! Pourquoi ? »

Me tournant vers elle, j'avais vu une larme couler le long de sa joue.

« Mélinda... »

« Parce que je vous aime et que je ne peux m'en empêcher, sachant que vous ne m'aimez pas...que vous en aimez une autre depuis très longtemps... »

Je fus sans voix.

Ainsi donc, elle m'aimait ? Elle m'aimait réellement ? Et elle savait pour Lily ?

« Le passé est le passé...qui vous dit qu'aujourd'hui, je ne vous aime pas ? »

« C'est impossible...si vous m'aimiez, vous ne m'auriez pas évité durant plusieurs jours, voire des semaines ! » avait-elle protesté.

Ainsi donc c'était ça, sa vrai raison : moi ! Quel idiot avais-je pu être...

Me levant, je lui avais fait face. A l'aide de mon pouce, j'avais effacé toutes traces de ses larmes de son visage. Puis, lentement, j'avais approché mon visage du sien. Par Salazar, j'étais perdu...j'étais finalement tombé amoureux d'elle, lui laissant un peu plus de place dans mon cœur !

Mes lèvres avaient alors effleurés les siennes, tremblantes.

« Severus... » avait-elle murmuré, dans un souffle, se retenant de pleurer.

Un frisson avait secoué tous mes membres. A cet instant, elle semblait si fragile, elle qui auparavant me tenait toujours tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écraser plus durement mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un nouveau baiser.

Ses larmes continuaient de couler, rendant ce baisé quelques peu mouillé. Mon cœur s'était alors serré...encore ! Inconsciemment, je lui avais fait du mal, et je ne le supportais pas.

Lentement, je l'avais pris dans mes bras et délaissant nos boissons, je l'avais conduis dans ma chambre. Là, je l'avais déposé sur mon lit, puis je m'étais installé à ses côtés, la serrant contre moi. Elle s'était resserré contre moi, nichant son nez dans mon cou. Ainsi, nous nous étions endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je m'étais réveillé le premier. Mélinda semblait désormais apaisée, plongée dans un profond sommeil. Elle était belle, dans sa robe vert émeraude. Soudainement, j'avais remarqué la vue que j'avais sur sa poitrine. Lentement, sans pouvoir me contrôler, j'avais caressé le contour de son visage d'ange, puis mes lèvres avaient retrouvés les siennes. Pensant qu'elle dormait, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ses lèvres se mouvent et qu'elle réponde à mon baisé. Celui-ci s'était alors fait plus sauvage, chacun voulant faire ressentir ses sentiments à l'autre, ainsi que ses envies. Doucement, j'avais défait sa robe, puis je l'avais fait lentement glisser le long de son corps de couleur porcelaine. Elle était tellement belle...je ne méritais pas pareil femme !

Se redressant, elle avait fait subir le même traitement à mes propres habits, nous laissant tous les deux quasiment nu, ne portant plus que nos sous-vêtements.

« S'il te plaît...ne pars pas ! » lui avais-je alors demandé, la fixant dans les yeux.

Pour réponse, elle m'avait embrassée.

« Aimes-moi ! » m'avait-elle alors demandé.

C'est avec le sourire d'un homme foutrement heureux que je l'avais débarrassé de ses derniers vêtements puis, que j'avais retiré le mien. Une fois nus, j'avais pris le temps de l'observer...belle n'était plus assez fort pour la décrire...elle semblait être un ange tout droit descendu du ciel...et cet ange m'aimait, moi, un homme infâme !

Mes lèvres avaient quittés celles de Mélinda pour cajoler le cou de la femme que j'aimais, pendant que mes mains s'occupaient de caresser son corps. Elle se laissa faire docilement.

J'avais alors reprit mon assaut et à l'aide de ma langue, j'avais découverts pour la première fois le corps d'une femme...mais pas de n'importe laquelle...le corps de ma compagne !

Partant de la base de son cou, je m'étais dirigé en premier vers ses mamelons, les léchant tout en les mordillant, soutirant des soupires de bien être et d'excitation à Mélinda. Heureux, oui, je l'étais...j'avais l'impression de revivre !

Puis, je m'étais rendu au niveau de son nombril. Là, par instinct, j'avais mimé l'acte que nous allions réaliser dans un futur très proche, tandis que Mélinda s'arquait de plaisir tout en n'en demandant plus. Mes mains n'étaient pas resté inactives, montant puis descendant le long de son corps. Mélinda n'était plus que gémissements et soupires.

« S'il te plaît...Severus...aimes-moi ! »

Quel homme ne serait pas heureux d'entendre ces mots ?

Remontant à son visage, je l'avais embrassé avec tout l'amour que je ressentais. Ses jambes s'étaient croisés autour de mes hanches, et s'en savoir comment, je l'avais sentit s'empaler sur mon membre gorgé de sang. Je l'avais alors entendu soupirer de contentement, tandis que j'avais retenu tant bien que mal un râle de plaisir. Par Salazar...que c'était bon...

C'est elle qui, dès ce moment, avait mené la danse en s'accrochant à mon cou. Elle avait amorcé un lent mouvement de vas et viens...les sensations étaient nouvelles, étranges, mais tellement bonnes qu'elles m'emplissaient de joie, de bonheur et de contentement. Ses mouvements s'étaient soudainement fait de plus en plus rapides et je n'avais pu que la rapprocher de moi, la collant complètement contre mon torse, tandis que je nous soutenais d'un bras.

« Severus...je...vais... »

Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Une explosion, non que dis-je, une libération des plus merveilleuses !

Elle avait jouit la première et j'avais sentit les muscles de son vagin se resserrer autour de moi. C'était si chaud, si serré, que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de jouir à mon tour.

Lentement, je l'avais reposé sur le matelas, et m'étais écroulé à ses côtés, la respiration rapide et les muscles endolories.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mélinda s'était rapproché de moi, puis, la tête reposant sur mon torse elle avait capturé mon cœur :

« Je t'aime, Severus. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »


	8. Coup de Gueule

**Hello le monde des Petits et Grands Sorciers/Sorcières en herbe !**

**Un petit message, si je peux me permettre...**

**Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à poster mon nouveau chapitre, qui n'est pas le dernier ! Normalement, il en reste deux.**

**Mais j'aimerai juste que vous vous rendiez compte des faits suivants (dont certains auteurs approuveront l'existence) :**

**- une fic, elle s'écrit pas en 5 minutes.**

**- mon dernier chapitre, je l'ai écris en 7 heures !**

**- la correction que j'y ai effectué a durée 2 heures !**

**- en tout, il m'a fallut 9 heures pour vous publier ce nouveau chapitre.**

**J'entends déjà au loin les moqueurs et ceux qui ne parlent que pour critiquer ce message.**

**Je pense juste, qu'il soit normal, si vous prenez le temps de lire les fictions des fans, de prendre 5 petites minutes de votre temps pour laisser une Review.**

**Tout ce qu'on souhaite :**

**- ça vous plaît ?**

**- ça vous plaît pas ?**

**- pourquoi ?**

**- qu'attendez-vous ?**

**C'est à ce moment là que les moqueurs et les critiques me balancent : « Si tu es lu, c'est déjà bien ! ».**

**Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça, c'est clair ! Mais je ne parle pas qu'en mon nom..je parle au nom de tous les auteurs...**

**On écrit parce qu'on aime ça...on aime être lu et on n'hésite pas à perdre 9 heures de temps libre pour vous faire plaisir...en échange, c'est quoi d'écrire une Review en 5 minutes ?**

**Merci !**

**C'était le coup de gueule de Malicia-Snapy...qui retourne à ses cours =D !**


End file.
